teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
NoochM
' Born July 6, 1995, Mathew Nucciarone or TheNoochM is a formerly retired Canadian gaming YouTuber. He has roughly 500,000 subscribers with that number rapidly declining with his official retirement (He's back boys!), but even the few years before, the channel was still losing viewers because of Mat's inconsistent uploads. Mat's gamertag TheNoochM comes from the first pronounced syllable of his last name, Nucciarone (Nooch-ee-uh-row-nee). Nooch has always been Mat's nickname since childhood and during his hockey and soccer days. And now, it's over layed into his gaming life.To date, he currently resides in Montreal, Québec, Canada, the same city he was born and raised, with his dog, Tigger and bunnies, Cupcake and Bigfoot. Summary Mat endured some shit growing up just as bad as death by water. He never disclosed to the internet exactly what, but it can be inferred he did go through something, explained in a stream titled "Ask Me Anything" where the chat spammed questions. Currently that stream is highlighted on his twitch . He says: ''"It was good. I had a rough elementary/high school for the first half of it. For the first half--it's weird. I don't know. It's a weird question. Like--my childhood was decent. Like--it wasn't amazing, but it was really good, I guess. I had a lot of friends. That was a big deal for me. For the first year of college--I don't like this question. I don't like where it's going." - Matthew Nucciarone, 2012 This event affected his self esteem and escalated to a full on depression in high school, but came back to him in his first year of college where he majored in Computer Programming. He confirmed this during his 100,000 subscriber special he went through all of his videos and briefly explained the whole situation. High school wasn't terrible socially. During the bYd podcasts, he told wonderful tales of mischevious troubles him and his friends caused. One time, his friend brought in a jar of pennies and they threw them at each other in a secluded hallway. And on the last day of school, all of his buddies snuck into the computer lab to play COD. Many more similar stories were told during bYd 3. In college, he really wanted to do Video Game Design; although, he didn't think he was good enough so he settled for programming the video games instead. But college was the worst time in his life. He didn't upload for months due to his second wave of depression and finally, he uploaded an update video. After his first year of college, he dropped out and announced it in this Tweet. He thought he had a good thing going with YouTube so he wanted to put all his time and attention to gain more viewers. During college, he had YouTube as a side project. And at that point in time, he was being himself without the pressure, but when he turned it into a job, he put quantity over quality. He would record a video for the sake of recording a video; therefore, the creativity was burnt out. On top of that, other factors came into play such as him leaving YouTube often in the past creating inactive subscribers and the fact that no one would request to record with him. At the time, he had become accepting of The Pack, but The Pack never wanted to record with him. Mat was forced to upload daily half-assed solo videos that barely got by with 3,000 views compared to his average of 45,000 views when he was in college. As of now, he's quit YouTube with a memorable goodbye video with his voice on top of a mash of all of his Portal speed runs. Before the making of the video, he sent out a series of multiple Tweets ending it all. With leaving YouTube, he decided to get back into college. In the goodbye video, he was for surely going to major in Video Game Design, but he chickened out again and is studying programming again. Mat, get some confidence and follow your dreams. You wanna design video games? Design them! Don't sulk about how terrible you are or will be. That's no way to live, buddy. You got dreams? Chase'em! AwesomeSauceFilms (ASF) The first videos that Mat were featured in were from a channel called AwesomeSauceFilms, which is now in "hibernation". This channel mainly consisted of videos from the Call of Duty series (and a few other fps-related games), a wide variety of Let's Play videos, a library of Portal 2 videos (courtesy of Mat), as well as other random videos. One of the most memorable things about this channel seems to be the bYd (But Y Dood) Podcasts. These were basically old livestreams of Mat, Mitch, Jerome, Zak, and occasionally some guests sitting around and talking about topics. The first few bYd Podcasts usually involved a minute called the " Fuck Minute, " which used to consist of Mat, Jerome, and Mitch saying the word " fuck " as many times as the difference of views before and after they ran a stream of ads. The concept was then changed to " World Class Douchebag Minute, " and changed to where each ASF member would link a YouTube video to be spammed. A single Twitter account of someone famous would also be spammed. Channel Soon enough, Minecraft came around, and the game took everyone by storm. Mat, along with Mitch and Jerome, then moved over to their solo channels to record Let's Play videos of the game. Despite the fact that Mat started his channel around the same time as his two companions, his subscriber base is significantly lower than Mitch and Jerome's, which is mostly due to the fact that Mitch and Jerome are in Team Crafted, and Mat is not. His first video to reach 1,000,000 views was "Top 10 Traps in Minecraft", which might have gotten him a few more consistent viewers. However, his most famous Minecraft series on his channel was his "Fun with TNT! " series, which might have contributed a little more to his fame. More recently, on April 1st, Mat released a second channel called " DoctorNooch, " which is consisting of many games besides Minecraft. So far, he had uploaded many Dota 2 videos, as well as League of Legends, Diablo, and even a full-length Portal 2 Speedrun. However, he recently declared this channel defunct. He quit YouTube rip... Portal 2 Speed-Runs Something that new viewers of Mat may not know is that he is one of the best speedrunners of Portal 2. He has held multiple word-records for speedrunning Portal 2 in the past, which is something that is not very brought up anymore. Mat has even had a series on Machinima called " Speed Portal. " Before, Mat was even known as " The Portal Guy " by many. Despite all of his achievements, Mat does not usually brag or talk excessively about his talent. Recently, the topic of him speedrunning hasn't even been brought up much until he uploaded a video of him speedrunning on DoctorNooch. However, talk of his talent has died down from the old days. Nooch Trivia Four basic facts everyone knows: #His favourite video game is DOTA and his favourite hero is Clockwerk explaining his Minecraft skin. #His favourite food is ramen after he took a trip to Japan. He said that there is only one restaurant in his area that sells ramen that tastes close to what he had in Japan because the store bought stuff isn't even close to what ramen actually is. #He speaks French. #He owns two bunnies (Cupcake and Bigfoot) and a dog named Tigger sometimes referred to as Hyena because he doesn't know the actual breed of her. Random Trivia: *His favourite alcohol brand is Stella. *His favourite color is orange. *His favourite hockey team is the The Habs and he follows them on Twitter. *His favourite Twitch emote is PogChamp. *He went to college majoring in computer science in hopes of pursuing a job in programming video games. He later quit and informed us over Twitter. *College is also where he met his friend Carl who was featured in the last episode of Minceraft. (Carl also has an inactive YouTube channel where Nooch was featured in one V-log where they did the Bean Boozled challenge. Nooch got vanilla ^^) *He took calculus in college. [Nooch doing math :3 ] *Nooch's dream job is to be a video game designer, but he said that he was willing to settle for programming video games instead. *He used to take drama courses *His favourite classic rock band is Led Zeppelin. *The first video game he ever played was Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time at his cottage and his cousin brought over his N64. *He wears a cool chain :3 *He battled depression , but still has a low esteem. *One time, he got a panick attack while playing solo Hunger Games. *He saw Joe Satriani, Deadmau5, and Muse in concert. *He used to hate rap music and only liked Rock and some EDM. His hatred of rap was expressed in a video titled "How to Love Lil Wayne", but now he's a changed man. You can see him drunkenly rap to Eminem on Twitch while playing DOTA late at night. *He prefers the old Red Hot Chili Peppers. *He broke world records in Portal and got a small feature on a magazine. *In a bYd podcast , Mitch shared a story about how Mat got sloppy fourths with a drunk chick at a party. *He has an older sister by 2 years named Samantha. *He was on season 3, episode 6 titled "Medieval Warrior" of a 90s TV show for kids called Prank Patrol . No one can find it on the internet. If you have the link to it please link it in this article and/or the comment section. *His mother was adopted. *He knows how to play guitar . Some songs he's showed us he can play: **Black Dog by Led Zeppelin **Stay For the Kids by Blink 182 **Where Did You Sleep Last Night by Nirvana **All Apologies by Nirvana **Polly Wants a Cracker by Nirvana **Sweet Child O Mine by Guns N Roses **Legend of Zelda soundtrack **Plug in Baby by Muse *He met BajanCanadian at a friend's birthday party. The party was at an amusement park and started talking. They stumbled upon the topic of video games and ended up going over to Mitch's house to play MW3. *At one point, his Twitter was hacked. *He used to play Hockey and Soccer when he was younger. *He is infamous for not finishing things. *He's 5'10''.'' Pictures Tumblr n4053zR62O1tucx15o4 500.jpg That Smile!.jpg Tumblr inline n47iugAS7b1s5s52p.jpg Tumblr n4053zR62O1tucx15o3 500.jpg So It Begins....png Serious.jpg Red Solo Cup.jpg Pax.jpg Nucciarone.png My Favorite Photo.jpg Pax East!.png He Looks Mexican.png He Be Famous.jpg Fetch.jpg Buds.jpg Adorable.jpg Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Allies Category:The Pack Allies